


Eveline

by Kuramagirl19769



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769
Summary: She spent a few years in abusive relationship, he beat and raped her. She's now pregnant with his child and she doesn't want the baby to grow up in that kind of relationship. Will she find the one she is meant to be with





	1. Chapter 1

She sat alone, pregnant and scared.

"What am I going to do? I can't stay here or he'll kill me...but I have no place to go" she said softly

She knewhe was out drinking, she packed her bag and left. "Well, Eveline, this is the last time you'll be here, and YOU'RE NOT coming back" she told herself.

Eveline walked for a while. She was, cold, tired, and hungry, and in lots of pain.

She looked out over the water remembering how much fun she had at the beach with her family. She was walking as she day dreamed she started swaying.

The dock worker looked up and saw her. He rushed to her aid before she collapsed.

"Ma'am? Ma'am?" he asked shaking her shoulder gently. He got no response. He called 911 and promised her softly no harm was going to come to her ever again.

When the ambulance came he let the EMTs know when he found her and what happened before he found her.

They took her to the hospital and promised to call him when she was awake and ready to go home.

He thanked them and went back to work.


	2. Meeting Joe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She finally broke away from he abusive ex and now she is finding out who she can trust.

Eveline spent a week in the hospital. The doctors told her the baby was safe.

"Do you have anyone we can call? Husband? Boyfriend, brother, sister, mom, aunt, grandparents? Family?" the nurse asked.

"Are you telling me to get out?" Eveline asked.

She nodded.

"No, no one" Eve said. 'Great, now I'm going to be homeless and pregnant on the streets'

"Yes, you do" a male voice said.

She turned to see the same dock worker that saved her.

"I'll take her. She'll have a safe spot in my home" he said

Eve looked relieved. "Thank you. But you don't have to do this" she told him

"Oh but I do. Pretty girls don't faint in my arms often. And besides...you intrigue me"

She blushed. "Okay, but I'm pregnant too...I don't want you to have to take care of us" she said.

"I want to. If you allow me to be, I would love to be this baby's dad" he told her.

"Sir, talk on the way home" the nurse snapped at him.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "When's the last time you got laid?" You're bitchy" Joe told her.

The nurse turned around red and pissed before storming off.

Eve smirked and the flustered nursed as she left the room.

"So...I peeked at your clothes and bought you some maternity clothes..." he said handing her a bag. "They are clean I promise"

She took it and went to get dressed. The clothes felt odd to her. She wasn't used to having new clothes. Her ex made sure she never got anything new.

This guy made sure she had something new. This could be the guy she was supposed to be with.

Eve dressed quickly and came out. The doctor came in and had Joe sign some papers. He then released Eveline.

"My name is Eveline" she told him.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Joseph Erikson. And I meant what I said. You will be safe"

She nodded. "Thank you for the clothes. They are nice" she said getting in the car. "They told me I was about two months pregnant"

He nodded. "That's fine, the baby will have a room of it's own. I will do my best to be with you for your appointments. Please let me take care of you both"

"Yes, you can take care of us both"

He smiled and headed towards the house. He felt complete having her by his side.


	3. Remembering the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe takes her home, and she finds a room for the baby. Will Eveline stay with Joe or will she leave?

When they got to Joe's house he let her look around. She explored the house and the rooms. It was a mansion compared to what she was used to.

Where she used to live was in a one bedroom one bathroom roach infested house NO matter what she did to keep it clean they always came back. Eve hated roaches.

She stood in one room ad looked around. "Look little one...this could be your room....a crib here, a dresser there, changing table, rocking chair.

He was listening to her make plans for the nursery.

Joseph cleared his throat softly.

She turned and looked at him.

"I suppose I should've asked first" she said softly.

"It's fine, I don't mind, honestly"

She nodded. "Are you sure it's okay for us to be here? I don't want to upset your wife" she told him. He nodded and gave her a soft loving kiss

"Oh, I"m not married, so yes, it's perfectly alright" he said

"If you could date anyone, who would it be?" she asked.

"You. I would date you. You're beautiful and call me nuts but it feels like we've been together before"

Eve gave him a strange look. She looked into his eyes. Something in her stirred.

She saw bits and pieces of a life with him.

"We've had good lives haven't we? Let's make this one a good one too"

He nodded and gave her a soft, loving kiss.

She returned the kiss. Eve forgot how gentle kissing could be

All she knew was she wanted more like this. She wanted to keep him forever.

Eve knew her and her child were safe there with him. That's really all she wanted.

And that's what she would get, he was determined to give it to her.


	4. Welcome baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eveline has the baby and Joe couldn't be happier.

Seven months later, it was time for the baby to arrive. Eve found out it was a girl. She decided to name he Elise Carol.

Joseph's grandma's name was Elise, and he mother's name was Carol. She combined the two names.

Elise was due the 23rd of October but decided she was going to make her entrance on Halloween.

On October 31st at 8 p.m. Elise made her entrance. She weighed. 6 lb 5 oz. She was 19 1/2" long.

Eveline was so tired from pushing her beautiful daughter out of her body.

Joseph smiled and kissed her softly. "Good job love, you did it" he said praising her.

She smiled. "Thanks" she said yawning

"Sleep now" he said.

The nurses cleaned up the baby and gave her shots and made sure she was comfortable.

Eve slept and Joe held the baby.

"Hey there pretty girl, your mom worked hard to bring you into the world. I can't wait to see how beautiful you grow up to be" he told her He kissed her softly and placed her in the bassinet. He watched his girls sleep, before falling asleep himself.

The next morning when he wake up he saw Eve breast feeding Elise. "Morning love...how was last night?" he asked her.

"It was alright..she hasn't really cried until a little bit ago. She latched right on"

"That's good" he said kissing both of them softly. "We can in as a couple an we're going to leave as a family"

She nodded. "I'm so glad we decided to start dating. When we're both ready we'll get married"

He nodded. "I agree. No rushing into it. Maybe a year from now, but it's not going to be easy. Maybe the justice of the peace"

"That sounds good. Elise will be able to go to daycare by then"

He couldn't wait to celebrate all the firsts with her and the baby.

Joe was excited to have the girls in his life. He hoped that she would be willingly to have more kids. One maybe two more with him.

His dreams were coming true.

All was right in his world. Their worlds.


	5. Miscarriages and trying again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wanted another baby, they tried and she lost it, now she wants another one....will this time actually get her, her wish?

Joe and Eve dating for a year and a half and they married in April after the baby turned one.

Eve didn't have to work if she didn't want to, and she chose not to. She was going to wait to work

Joe and Eve tried for another baby. But by three months she miscarried.

She was heartbroken. Eve had wanted so much to carry his child.

Joe was just as disappointed as Eve was.He held her and told her it was okay. They would try again when she was ready. He was going to push her. She nodded, grateful for him, not pushing her.

Between the two of them they really had no extra family. Joe work four tens at work and when she got home, she spent time with her family before going out to window shop for a couple of hours.

"Oh God Eve..." he said pulling her off of him and laid her on her back. He pushed her on her back. He pusher her legs up and apart and started to lick and finger her pussy.

She moaned. He nipped and licked and teased her until she started to drip.

Eve the pulled him up and kissed him with all her juices on him.

She adjusted herself and help him fill her.

They went slow until she adjusted him to go fasted. They contined like this for a while.

He pulled out and went down on her again. She moaned.

"Joe...I'm going to cum" she told him.

"Me too" he said lunging himself back into her so they could cum together.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!!!" they said in unison as they came together. They rode it out as long as they could. Once they high was gone he kissed her lovingly.

"You felt good" he told her.

"As did you...I bought some toys we could try out and costumes...I want to try again, without the work. I want another baby...I'm ready" she told him.

He kissed her again. "Yes dear. We'll make it fun without making it work. Tomorrow we'll try after Elise goes to bed?" he asked.

She nodded. "Deal" she said kissing him.

"You want to know something?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"YOu playing with yourself was hot. It turned me one so much" She said rubbing herself. "Just thinking abbout it gets me hot"

He grinned and gave himself to her happily.

"Fuck me Joe, give me all of you...." she said breathlessly

He gladly obliged.


	6. Allergies and car accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is she pregnant? Who would hit her?

Three months later she found out she was carrying twins.

They put Elise down for the night and made love.

Before long Elise turned two. Eve showed Elise lots o love and told her she was going to a big sister.

"No...I no want" she said.

"Baby we won't forget about you. Mommy is going to have two babies...you are going to be a big sister. That's the way it is" she said.

Elise pouted. Eveline got up and went to the kitchen to get a snack for her and Elise.

Elise followed her knowing it was almost snack time.

Eveline was allergic to apples and so was Elise. Pears were Elise's favorite fruit.

Eveline prayed these two babies weren't allergic to anything.

Over the next few weeks all the food she loved she could no longer at or drink.

Eveline loved nuts but they made her sick. She loved citrus fruits. Those made her sick as well.

She went to the doctor and told and told her what was going on.

"I'd say your babies are going to be allergic to those things...you need to stop eating them quickly. We'll figure something out that has everything you need in it" her doctor told her.

"I should've known. I went through this we Elise...I'm allergic to apples so is she"

"Yes, but that almost killed you...." the doctor said.

"I know, Joseph was so scared...I never ate another apple...I love the smell of them"

Just remember not to eat them" her doctor told her.

She nodded and left after the exam.

Eveline went to the docks where she first met Joe.

She met Joe for lunch.

"How was the appointment?" he asked.

"It was good. They are right where they are supposed to be. Also, I'm banned from ALL nuts and citrus until after I am done breast feeding...sucks because I love citrus and nuts..." she said smirking.

He spit his water out which only made her laugh.

The people around them thought they were crazy. Which only caused her to laugh harder.

After a few minutes the waiter came.

"Ready to order?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll have a tuna sandwich, light mayo, extra pickles, iced tea no lemons, oh yeah and fries with ranch" she said.

"Chicken salad with fries, light mayo, lettuce and spinach and an ice tea with no lemons" he said.

The waiter read back the order especially the teas with no lemons. Once they confirmed he left to put the order in.

Eveline had a bad feeling and she was right. Lemon was all over their order. Joseph called for the owner who then came out.

"Joseph, how is my favorite customer?" he asked.

"Bad Lou...my wife can't have anything citrus and both of our orders came out with extra lemon...I have to get back soon and this is just bad" he told him.

Joseph stood up. "I can't eat now..." He kissed Eveline. "I'll see you at home"

The smug waiter saw the owner and cringed. "Well hell, guess I'm done" he said to himself.

The owner gave Eveline vouchers for their ruined lunch and gave her a fresh batch of fries to go before turning his attention on the careless waiter, whom he fired right there.

After she left she went to get Elise. The whole drive there she mumbled to herself about the stupid waiter.

Eveline stopped at the light. When the light turned green she started to go through the intersection, she was T-Boned by another vehicle.

She had no idea who hit her. All she knew she wanted to go home to Joseph and Elise.

Eveline didn't know what happened. She kept slipping in and out of consciousness.

She heard a faint "Ma'am" from someone shining a light in her eyes. "Do you know your name? Allergies?"

"Eve...fruit...citrus...I think" she said before blacking out again.

When she woke again she had a lot of bright light in her face. Eve felt pain everywhere.

She heard people talking. It was Joe an her doctor. At least she thought it was him he looked fuzzy to her.

Neither of them noticed she was awake.

"Please" she payed. "Let me be okay" 

That was the last thing she remembered before blacking out again.


End file.
